Her assistant
by Cullenfamily4life
Summary: Bella Swan, Head of Swan Inc. is swamped with work ever since her brother Emmett moved to another part of the office. What happens when Daddy swan hires a green-eyed god to be her new assistant? **AH**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! **

**So I got this idea for a story the other night and I thought I'd try it out. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the lovely characters, I only own the plot (:**

**Soo, hope you guys like the new story. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Dad, I really could use a new assistant. Ever since Emmett moved to the other office, I've been swamped. You think you could hire a good one?" I pleaded. As of now I've been working from 7am to sometimes 8pm.

"Oh don't worry. I got you covered." He reassured me while smiling

I yelled, skipping to the door.

"Sure thing." My mom, Renee, smiled at me as she gave me a batch of sugar cookies that me had made earlier.

"Drive safe, hun. Have a good day tomorrow." I loved my mom!

"I will. Love you guys." I said, walking out the door. It was fairly warm out. The perfect summer night.

While I was driving home in my white 2010 Audi A5 Cabriolet, I began to wonder what my new assistant would be like. Would she be nice and easy to get along with? Would she be the girl that was the over achiever in high school? I guess I would have to find out tomorrow afternoon. I know, daddy works fast (:

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

_Why does god hate me?_

_5 more minutes!_

_Ugh!_

As I got out of bed, I decided to not be the over achiever today. I would go in at the normal time and do a normal amount of work even though I would hate myself later.

I took my time getting ready too. First, putting my hair up in a messy French twist and letting some strands down to be curled.

Then I slapped some mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss on and headed to make some breakfast. After breakfast , I decided on a cute outfit but still appropriate for work. It was a white button down top with a black belt to go around the stomach, a gray skirt with black polka dots and a big bow on the side, and my felt black high heels . **( AN: Pictures on profile.)**

By the time I was done, it was 8:45am and time to leave if I wanted to get to the office by 9:00am. One I got there, I rode the elevator up to the 15th floor and started towards my office.

"Hi, Bella!" Jess, my secretary, said as I walked by her desk.

"Hello, Jess," I greeted. She one of the ones that worships the ground I walk on.

I unlocked my office my office and walked, in throwing my papers on my white couch.

I sat down at my mahogany desk and immediately got to work on my laptop, trying to make up on lost time.

Around 1:00pm Jess buzzed me and told me my new assistant was here and waiting for me. I finished up finding old accounts and told her to send her in.

While I sat back in my soft leather black chair, I watched as my door handle turned and my door opened.

_Wait…I thought my new assistant was a girl. _

Boy was I wrong.

So completely wrong.

**Alright, so I hope you guys liked it. The other chapters with be wayy longer just so you know. I just wanted to get this up and see if you guys liked it before I wrote more. All the pictures are on my profile including:**

**Bella's car**

**Office outfit**

**Hairstyle**

**Desk**

**Office chair**

**Apartment**

**Again, I hope you guys liked it! **

**I'm not going to start on my other stories until I have a good enough hold on my 3 stories right now. So hopefully I'll have another chapter up on each story soon! **

**Remember! ****REVIEW!******


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy, Everyone. **

**I made a poll and it's up on my profile. Please go check it out. I can't decide what story to work on more. So if you want more of one story, go vote for it!**

**I also have another problem. If you put my story on story alert or on your favorite story list, why not review? Even if it just says good, bad, or needs work? I want to know if you like it so I don't continue the story for nothing! Sillys!**

**So finally! I know **_**I**_** hate these AN's so let's get on with this story!**

**Hope you like it!**

****

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," I greeted. Yeah, definitely not a Mrs.!

He smirked and shut my office door behind him, "Hello, Ms. Swan. Very nice to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine. Please take a seat," I offered, gesturing to one of the two chair in front of my desk.

"So I understand that my father, Charlie, has hired you. I'm sure with good reason too. You have an impressive resume here." I complimented him while looking down at his resume.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan." He said, smirking again. There was something about him. Imean, of course he was gorgeous, but he also seemed like one of those guys that thought he could get every girl he wanted.

"So I just wanted to run a few things by you. First, don't be offended if I ask you to go get our lunch or my latte. If that does happen, it's simply just because I'm too busy to do it myself.

Second, there are a few people to watch out for in this building. First being, Jessica, my secretary. She's a bit of a flirt. Even with a few of the girls here…" I cleared my throat awkwardly while his eyes went wide. " then there's some girls that you probably won't see everyday like, Lauren and Victoria. Finally, there's mike and Tyler. They're a bit…well they could scam you out of anything and they're womanizers too. Even so, I'd stay away from them if I were you…" He nodded in understanding.

"Finally, you will most likely be doing what I am doing during the day. Weather it's finding lost files, phone conferences, meetings or transferring." I was quite pleased with myself as I didn't get distracted by him one time. " Any questions?"

"Uh, yes, just one though. Are you always this professional?" Cue the blush as he chuckled a little bit.

"Who else is going to run this office if I don't? Now, if you walk outside my door, there will be a girl named Angela there. She will show you your office that's attached to mine and then take you around to meet everyone and show you around. After you're done, get settled in your office and come back here." I needed to talk to someone. Now!

I dialed both numbers by heart and waited while they rang.

"Hello?" Both my girls answered cheerfully. Their names were Alice and Rosalie but Rosalie like Rose for short. Alice has her own clothing company and Rose has her own car garage.

"Ughh, guys…I'm in trouble! You know the new assistant my dad was hiring for me? Well…"

****

"Oh honey! Don't let him get to you. You'll get used to it soon." Alice said, trying to comfort me. However, Rose didn't agree.

"Bella, honey. You know he's hot and you already know you like him! Ask him out!" Typical Rose… I'm just surprised she didn't tell me to just jump him.

"But he was all cocky and arroga…" At that moment my door opened and _'speak of the devil' _Edward walked in. He smiled at me and I cursed at myself for leaving the phone on speakerphone. He sat down in the chair he was sitting in just 30 minutes ago.

"Bella? You there? Bellaaaa—" Alice sang

"Um, yeah guys, I gotta go. I said hurriedly.

"But Bella! You never call us while you're at work!" Rosalie whined rather loudly and I looked over at Edward and he was laughing. I glared at him.

"Let alone tell us about your love life!" Alice added in another whiny voice as I blushed.

"BYE guys!" I yelled as I hung up on them.

Edward was still laughing hysterically though, "Sorry about that. That was…odd. To say at the least." I apologized.

"Really Bel-Ms. Swan? You need to let loose a little bit." He replied. I ignored him and started digging around in my desk for files of new accounts.

Once I found them and pulled them out, I said, These are all new clients. We have to set their accounts up in our database." I then started to separate the pile into even stacks. I kept one have and then I gave the other half to him, " Why don't you unhook your laptop in your office and come in here to do these. I still need to show you how the database works."

****

"Will we be continuing this tomorrow?" Edward asked as he picked up his briefcase and walked with me to the elevator.

Once the elevator door closed, I pressed the button for the ground floor, "Probably not. We got pretty far today. Sorry I kept you so late. The last thing I want to do is turn you into a mini-me." I apologized.

"That's quite alright. Wait, you mean you stay this late every night? That shouldn't be good for you." For a moment I got excited because he was worried about me but he probably just thought I was crazy for staying this late.

"Not all the time. Sometimes dad has to call me and order me to leave the office. One time he actually had to come get me and drag me out of here because he knew I was lying when I told him I was home." H chuckled and then the elevator opened.

I walked over to my car and unlocked it, noticing that he was following me. I gave him a weird look and he pointed to the Porsche Cayman next to me.

" You have a nice care. I like it." I complimented him.

"You do too. I guess we both like speedy cars." He said, impressed.

" Yeah, although I'm not sure if I'm safe in this car. I'm just a teensy weensy bit clumsy.

He laughed and unlocked his car too and got in. I rolled down my window and he rolled down his passenger window so we could say bye.

"See you tomorrow. I'll probably be here around 7:00am but you don't have to be here until 9:00am." I informed him.

"Okay, 7:00am it is then" Before I could argue he had already backed up and was speeding away.

I made my way home in 20 minutes. This was the only part of staying late that I liked. It was already late so there wasn't any traffic jams.

Once I got home, I got into comfy Pj's and took a cup of Ben and jerry's out of the freezer. Yum, cake batter. I went into the living room and started flipping through channels. After I finished the half gone Ben and Jerry's, I settled on watching degrassi.

After awhile I laid down and closed my eyes then drifted off to sleep.

That was the first night I have ever dreamt of Edward Cullen.

A_nd boy, was it a good dream!_

**Remember guys! Please review! And go vote on the poll! (: Thanks you guys! **

***Cullenfamily4life***


	3. ANI'm really sorry! Please read!

**Hey, Loveys!**

I hate thinking AN's are chapters but I think this one is necessary.

I have most of the next chapter done for and Something More done but they wont be up for awhile. I'm really sorry.

I've had a hectic couple of months. First, school started and we all know how that is. Then, on top of that, My brothers wedding was August 28. I'm certainly not complaining about that, it was just a hectic time.

I was going to finish the chapters sometime this weekend, but instead got some bad news.

Just today, I found out that my Uncle was shot and killed. We don't know what happened to him or who did it just yet but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Again, I'm really really sorry for the inconvenience. I promise to update as soon as I can! The family just has some things to work out right now.

I also started writing a new story and I have the first 2 chapters done. To make it up to you guys, I'll put it upi when I update my other stories.

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter!

Love you all-

**Cullenfamily4life**


End file.
